Mirrors
by Ryoya
Summary: Maka is the Joker, leader of the Gang Witch Hunter. Soul is the leader of the Reapers. when he saves her one night can he help erase the pain of her life? They are the same, painful lives. they are mirrors who have never known love but will they now? Rate and Review or I'll take your soul. I own nothing. Rated M for sexual situtations, voilence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Maka Albarn had a life that could be summed up in one word. And that word is complicated. In Death City she ran one of the most notorious gangs, the Witch Hunters. Being leader she was dubbed the Joker, and she ruled her territory ruthlessly. She had no pity or mercy for those who thought themselves strong enough to take her down. Out of all the fights she had she only ever lost to one person. Her father. More often than not he wasn't home, but when he was he was always drunk. And when he drank too much he became violent, beating her senseless. Which was how she ended up in this back alley. Her father had gotten drunk again and tried to stab her, and he succeeded. So now the might Joker sat on the frigid ground well past midnight with a deep slice over her side.

Maka took out a cigarette from the pack and lit it. The pain made it almost impossible to do, but she managed it anyway. She took a long drag, thinking how it came to this. He blamed her for her mother dying in a car crash, so he spent his days and nights too drunk to remember anything. Maka looked at her torn tank top, a simple black one that now had a tear soaked with blood.

"At least it can't get any worse." She said. The moment those words left her lips, thunder sounded as it began to pour. Rain hit her some causing it to fizzle out. She spat it out onto the ground. Her jade green eyes looked to the street from the alley; everyone just passed on by is if nothing was wrong. _Guess I will be dead soon_. She thought.

A blurry figure stood at the entrance to the alley, looking directly at her. He ran to her side and knelt down to touch her shoulder. She was much too weak to tell him to get lost. He was saying something but the drumming sound in Maka's ears drowned out any sound he made. She let her eyes slip closed, unable to fight off sleep. Unwilling to fight another moment she allowed the darkness of unconsciousness to engulf her.

Soul Evans knelt in front of a strange girl with a wicked cut across her side, one that could kill her. He tugged off his jacket and put it on her as he motioned for his friends to come help him. Black Star stopped to stare at her intently.

"Dude we shouldn't help her." He said simply. My brow furrowed in confusion, he pointed to the tattoo on her shoulder I had missed. A witch's hat run through with daggers in a X formation. It marked her as a member of the Witch Hunters, a gang to rival his own. Black Star was right he should leave her to die. But there was something about this girl that made him want to help her. The Reapers would just have to deal; he was going to help her. He picked her up bridal style.

"Oh well, leaving a wounded girl to die is just so uncool." I said. We took back alley ways to make sure no one followed. An injured gang member was a dead one so Soul had to get this girl to Stein. A freaky doctor with a large screw in his head, he worked with gangs a lot since we paid better than a hospital ever could. He answered at the first ring of his doorbell, as always he was in his wheely chair. We walked in Kid wasted no time in paying Stein as usual he took the money.

"So what happened?" Asked Stein as he turned the screw in his head a few times.

"She is a member of Witch Hunter, we found her nearly dead on the street." Kid said.

"And you want me to help her? Fine put her on the table."

Soul set her down on the cold lab table in the spare room that Stein did his work in. He brought over a bottle of whiskey and his tools to stitch her up with. With Kids help Soul sat her up to take off her shirt. We set her back down under the blinding florescent lights, only for Kid to lose his lunch. Soul stared at the macabre of bruises, scars, and still open cuts. Sure Soul Evans was no stranger to blood and battle, but this girl looked so innocent while knocked out that it made his stomach turn.

Stein took the cap off of the bottle of alcohol and splashed some on her wounds, the pain she must have felt caused her to wake up. She screamed and thrashed around, so much so that Stein needed Kid, Black Star, and I to hold her down. He stuck a rag in her mouth.

"Bite down on this so you don't scream too much." Stein commanded. She nodded obviously recognizing him.

Stein continued to splash the whiskey onto her body in an effort to clean the wounds some. She tried not to thrash too much but we still had to hold her down. Stein began stitching her up which, thankfully, was less painful than the alcohol. So we could let her go, we took turns washing her blood off of our hands but it seemed to be there all the same._ If I could see all the blood I spilled, would it wash so easily from my hands?_ I thought. Kid placed his hand on my shoulder, shaking me from my thoughts. He didn't have to say anything; I knew what he was thinking. That all the blood we spilled was necessary.

Stein came over and washed his hands, completely unaffected by the coppery scent of blood in the air. He lit a cigarette, taking time to take a drag and twist his screw.

"So you want me to tell you what I know?" he asked. I nodded.

"Her name is Maka Albarn, I used to be her doctor until she stopped coming." That struck Kid as odd.

"Why did she stop?" Kid asked. Stein got a sad look on his face before answering.

"About five years after she was born her mother died in a car crash. He father, for whatever reason, beats her whenever he can. Among other things."

"But she is a member of Witch Hunter! How can this happen and they not kill him?" Black Star said. I swallowed hard.

"What other things?"

"Oh he sold her body to anyone who paid well enough for him to get drunk for a few days. Threw her out of a window, from two stories up I might add." Stein answered so nonchalantly.

I had to sallow back the bile that rose in my throat, still threatening to spill out at any moment. _How could any father do such a thing?_ I though and apparently Kid and Black Star thought the same.

"Then that settles it. I, the man who will surpass God, will kill this creep!" he shouted.

"Funny that is just what I was thinking. But first we really should get her someplace safe." I said smirking. _Oh this guy is gunna be sorry he ever laid his hands on her. _I thought as I picked her up again to carry her to my house.

"Oh one more thing guys. She is not just a member of Witch Hunter, she is the Joker." Steins words made us stop dead in our tracks. I smirked my best cocky grin, now this just got interesting.

"Whatever. Come one guys we are going back to my place." I said.

The walk to my house was not that far from Stein's, maybe ten minutes or so. I tossed Kid my keys so he could let us in. I walked up the stairs of my home to my bedroom and set her down in my overly large bed. I threw a blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold. I walked back downstairs to see Kid and Black Star already on the phones. Ordering every available man they had to find the father of Maka Albarn. I took one last look at the door to my room than now housed my wounded enemy. I walked to the bar and poured myself some vodka, needing a strong drink after the night's events.

Maka woke up very slowly trying to piece together the night's events. Her father came home drunk as always, he beat her as always. He sliced her side with a knife and she ran away. Fell down in an alley, after a long while a guy found her. Then she lost consciousness until a sharp pain hit her body. She woke up with Stein standing over her, patching her up as he tried to do so many times in the past. But she could not seem to remember how she ended up in this orgy sized bed sans the orgy. I wasn't Stein's place, the décor was wrong to be his. Black marble floors, with red satin curtains and bed sheets.

Maka sat up slowly still reeling from the blood loss, and looked more fully around the room. She got up out of bed once she deemed it safe and walked over to the large wooden desk. There was note on top of some clothes.

_Hope you slept well, Princess. I hope the clothes fit._

_-Soul._

_Soul?_ I thought. I tilted my head to the side, thinking that Soul was the guy who found her. Maka kicked herself for being weak. She was twenty by god! She fumed angrily at herself as she got dressed. Unfortunately, the stitches in her side prevented much movement. But after a torn stitch or too, she got the clothes on and they fit perfectly. A black mini skirt with a matching black one-shoulder top. I stopped dead at the pair of boots that apparently went with the whole outfit. Black suede thigh high boots with a four inch heel.

Unfortunately the top was not one she could wear her binding under. It was hard to be tough on the streets with thirty-six C sized boobs. So she made sure to bind them down before going out. Now she wasn't so lucky. Checking to make sure nothing was showing she stepped out of the room to be greeted by a very handsome man.

"Good Morning Miss Albarn. Allow me to escort you to breakfast. My name is Death the Kid."

The stranger said bowing before offering his arm, I took it hesitantly. He walked me down the hall and down the stairs, to an enormous dining hall. At the table was a very rowdy man with spiky blue hair. He kept shouting about surpassing God or something. The other man sat next to him, he had white hair and crimson eyes that made Maka's heart skip. Kid sat me down next to him as he sat down next to the White haired guy.

"Now Maka, I understand if you are confused. Don't be we are here to help you. After all we saved you, so you can trust us. Now introductions. This is my boss Soul Evans and the noisy one is Black Star." The white haired guy waved as his name was said. Realization dawned on Maka.

"You guys run the Reapers gang, why would you help me?" I demanded.

"Because I wanted to. Leaving an injured girl like that would have been so uncool." Soul said. A cocky grin etched into his face. A door opened at the other end of the room to show three girls walking through. One girl was very beautiful, with a slender figure and raven hair. The other two had blond hair with equally slender figures. The raven haired girl sat next to Black Star before giving him a kiss. I stared at them, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Since I was nice enough to get you medical attention, let you crash here, and buying you clothes you own me." Soul said.

"And I will pay you back when I can." I hissed back. He smiled a very cocky smile, his jagged teeth shining in the light.

"Yes you will, so as of this day forth, you will be my woman." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka stared at Soul with a dumb struck look on her face. Soul's grin widened into a crooked smile. She started to say something, but he held his hand up. A silent gesture asking you to shut up.

"If you do agree to be mine, than not only do you benefit but your gang does as well. How would you feel Maka, to know that with our combined strength we could run the city. Get all the drugs and criminal scum out of here?" I said.

Maka looked at her lap, he had a point. More than one of her members had to be held in a rehab of sorts after becoming addicted to drugs. I say rehab but honestly, all we did was tie them to a bed and wait till the withdrawals stopped. No more drugs and no more murders, because everyone knew the police worked for one gang or another.

"Sure on one condition." She said through trembling lips. Soul nodded and Maka smiled.

"Take me on dates; I want to be your woman in every way possible. It will save me the trouble of beating the hell out of other girls. And also….Tsubaki!" The raven haired girl jumped.

"I was going to tell you Ma-chan. But I knew you would be angry." She said holding her hands up in surrender. I glared at her, but she just smiled in that innocent way she had. I sighed. Looking up at the ceiling when I heard a small sound. And I sighed again.

Soul looked at the girl in front of him, she not only said yes but also wanted to actually date. He was right about her, she was interesting. She could defiantly be the one to help wash the blood from my hands. A reoccurring thought in Soul's head. How many had he killed or ordered killed? He couldn't even count anymore, but it was worth it. Worth it to get away from a past he hated as much as Maka hated hers. Some movement above caught my attention, shaking away the morbid thoughts that had caused many sleepless nights.

"Queen, get down here!" Maka shouted into the ceiling.

Sure enough someone dropped from it upside down, flipping in mid-air to land on her feet. The girl was tall with a body to die for. Rockin double D breasts and bright purple hair. She had on Daisy Duke black leather shorts, knee high leather boots, a black bikini top, and a black leather jacket with fur trim. She was pretty until she shot daggers out of her eyes at the guys. She bent down on one knee in front of Maka.

"You aren't seriously considering this are you Joker? Come on he trying to play you" she spat.

"Since when do I take advice from my Sergeant at Arms? Besides if he crosses me, well then, just kill them."

"But Joker…."

"No buts Queen. Now get out of here and spread the word. The Witching Hour is tonight, Medusa's at nine."

The Queen bowed her head and left, now Soul was impressed the Queen was no one to underestimate. She killed as ruthlessly as possible, and in as many gory ways as she could. Maka slouched in her seat, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I apologize for Queen; we were supposed to meet last night. She was just worried something bad had happened."

"It is alright. Kid I know you love to party plan, I want a large party. Make sure all the gang bosses are invited so they will know. Black Star and Tsubaki, I want you to teach Maka about the crime bosses. So she will know how to act at the party, understood?"

Everyone nodded; I pulled out my wallet and handed it to Maka. She took it and looked at it like it was some monster about to eat her brains. I laughed and nodded to Tsubaki.

"I have work to do, so Tsubaki will take you shopping, since you will be living here with me." I whispered in her ear. She started to blush, and I had to admit it was cute. I cupped her chin and stole a kiss that tasted like sunshine. She blushed even harder. She jumped up and ran over to Tsubaki and Black Star and all but drug them out of the house. Soul let a smile show, a true smile out of happiness. This is going to be interesting, Soul thought absently as his fingers ghosted his lips.

Maka dragged Tsubaki and Black Star out of the house to the nearest street corner. She ignored the whistles and offers for sex. When she stopped to catch her breath she turned on Tsubaki.

"You were supposed to be my friend Tsubaki! Why didn't you tell me you were hooked up with the Reapers?" I asked furious.

"I didn't want to upset you." She said as Black Star snaked an arm around her shoulders. "And anyway I have to take you shopping."

I glowered at her as she shopped for me; buy enough clothes to last me until nuclear fallout. All of the clothes were gorgeous but very revealing. Black Star ended up having to call a car to help carry Tsubaki's haul. I seriously hated shopping, and I was happy that we stopped to eat lunch at a nice little café. One that, incidentally, the Witch Hunter's ran protection for. A waiter come up to us at our table, a stern look on his face.

"Madam, we need to seat you elsewhere." He said. I glowered at him. I stood, allowing my arm to take on its scythe form. The tip of the blade nested underneath his chin.

"Come now Joker, play nice. He's new." Said Mizune. My arm transformed back as I sat back down. She sent the dumb waiter on his way and took our orders.

That was too close; I was so close to killing him. Something the Joker never did. Compared to the previous one, she was weak. No, she wouldn't take someone's life. I stared out the window as Tsubaki droned on and on about how I am supposed to act. Completely nonchalant about my arm turning into a blade.

"Maka? Are you paying attention?" she hissed.

"Yeah yeah I hear you. I'm going to the rest room okay?"

I got up and walked to the back where the bathrooms were, but as my luck would have it; I didn't make it. My father was standing against the wall; the smell of alcohol was enough to make me sick. He pulled out a gun and leveled it at my head. I sighed. _Just another day in paradise._ I thought grimly. Knowing there was no way out of this. He pushed me out the back door of the café, and led me through town to our old home. A large mansion that had seen better days. The pain was peeling, boards were rotting, and the pipes were so rusted that water leaked through the holes it had eaten. _I am gunna die today, fun for me._

Soul looked up from his paper work at his mahogany desk to reach for his cell phone. The caller ID showed that Black Star was calling. He flipped it open with a sigh.

"I am kinda busy Black Star, what do you need?"

"Boss we got a problem." He said. Great, just what he needed.

"What now?"

"Maka has gone missing. And the tail we had on her father lost him."

Oh this wasn't good. Even if Soul only was being selfish about them being together, it would cause problems if she died. And he didn't want her to die, because he had to see her safe and happy.

"Alright I am on my way to Stein's, his ability to see souls will help. You guys keep looking for her okay?"

A snapped the phone shut, grabbing my bike keys as I ran out the door. My bike roared to life, thinking of all the things he would do to Spirit if he hurt his girl. _Wait? My girl? What a stupid thought._ He arrived to find Stein already waiting for him. When he saw me he jumped in his Mustang and started the engine.

"Black Star called, I found her soul." And that was all he said as we raced through the city streets. The police didn't bother to stop us; I hit the brake as Stein stopped in front of an abandoned mansion. Black Star, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were already there. A grim look on their faces.

"Everyone ready? Then let's go." I said as we ran into the front doors.

Our speed doubled when a gunshot went off, immediately the worst went through my mind. He had shot her, she was hurt and bleeding. In Pain and afraid. We bust the doors down to find Spirit standing with his back to us. A black scythe protruding from his back. The blade pulled out of him, and he fell over lifeless. There stood Maka, blood soaking and clinging to her arm. She had a blank expression on her face. Her shirt was torn as was her skirt; a small trail of blood ran from her head and lip. I ran to her, trying to shield her eyes from what she had done before she came to her senses. She started struggling and screaming, but held her tightly.

"Maka it's me! It's Soul! Don't fight me; there are some things you don't need to see." I said calmly, as if I was coaxing a scared kitten from a tree. She started shaking, and crying. I hated hearing her like that. She was truly terrified. Although whether she was afraid of Spirit or herself at killing him I wasn't sure. He just held her tightly, shielding her eyes from the gruesome blood that coated the floors. I led her out of that horrible place that smelled like death as if it lived there and permeated the walls. I put on my bike and raced her back to my house. I led her inside, sitting her on the couch. I got up to get her a glass of vodka to help with the shock but she grabbed my shirt. I sat down next to her. Letting her cry out all her pain, frustration, and fear.

Maka gripped Soul tightly as she cried, no matter what she did she couldn't get what she had done out of her head.

_"Maka, why didn't you come home last night? Why did you run from me?" he father asked._

_"You beat me you asshole!" I shrieked. He just blinked in surprise._

_"I had to. You were going to leave me like you mother. I had to keep you, you are mine!"_

_I laughed at him, he was drunk or on drugs; it was hard tell which one. He grabbed my hair and shoved me into the wall. He tore at my clothes._

_"You are mine and you always will be!"_

_"Stop it! Let me go!"_

_He back handed me, I crumbled to the floor in a heap. He hit me with the gun, blood flowing from my forehead and lips. He dropped the gun, kneeling over me. I kicked him in his stomach. He fell backward as I reached for the gun. We got up at the same time, but he knocked the gun out of my hands. I did the only thing I could think of. I turned my arm into a scythe and pushed it deep into his chest. He spit blood in my face, I just stood there trembling. _

_"You bitch! I will kill you!" he said before his eyes glassed over. I felt my arm slide out of his chest, I started to look at the floor when someone held onto me and wouldn't let me go. I could hear that he was talking but I didn't register it. He led me out of that death trap and took me to a couch._


	3. Chapter 3

Maka had sat on Soul's couch for what seemed like hours until she remembered she had to meet her gang. She had long stopped crying and now she felt completely numb to everything. For some reason Maka couldn't fathom, having Soul near was a comfort. Like she wasn't the trash her father had made her believe she was. Like she wasn't scum for killing someone. Soul watched her as she got dressed, and honestly? She didn't care anymore. If they helped Stein fix her up, then there was a good chance they had seen her life played out in scars that criss crossed her body.

"That was my firsts time." She mumbled quietly.

"How can anyone live in this city and not kill someone?" he asked frowning.

"When my mom died I didn't want to. I didn't want to make her sad that I had become the very thing that killed her. Stupid really." I laughed. Nothing made sense right now. She became Soul's woman out of need, but she was slowly feeling something. An emotion she didn't dare name.

"Maybe you should call off this meeting."

"Can't and won't. I have a gig tonight."

"A gig?"

"Yeah, I sing in the band that plays there."

They stayed silent for a long while as she finished dressing, before they left Soul made her eat something. She forced it down, as any thought of food made her ill. She told him to it was okay if he stayed, she knew he would have work to do. He just shrugged her off. They reached Medusa's a little after nine via his motorcycle. Blair was waiting outside, a very stern look marring her features.

"Where were you? We were worried." She wailed. I smiled at her.

"Sorry got held up with work."

I walked with Blair as Soul parked his bike. She could feel him watching her as she entered the club. Shortly afterward he followed her stopping by Medusa herself.

"Ah Soul Eater, how nice to see you."

"Always a pleasure Medusa."

"What brings you here? You know this is Witch Hunter territory." He laughed, a cocky grin spreading.

"Yeah but you see, your new Joker is my woman. I just want to make sure she is safe."

Medusa nodded, looking sadly at Maka. Soul felt the same, a girl like that should never see the horror she had to live with. Anyone for that matter. He ordered a drink as Maka's band started to play. They music pounded throughout the club as she twisted and gyrated to the beat. And when she began to sing, Soul stopped dead in his tracks. Her voice was beautiful, like angels were singing. _She really is an Angel. My Angel._ Soul shook off those thoughts. Emotions were not something that Soul Eater had anymore. His life made sure of that.

Ignored by his parents that were hardly ever home. Beaten and bullied at school when he chose to go. His first girlfriend died in a gang shooting. Yeah emotions were not his forte. He brought their drinks over the chairs by the stage where all of Witch Hunter was present. He set them down noticing the Queen eyeing him. If looks could kill, all of Death City would be dead. One of the others got up and moved to his table. A strange guy with a ball and chain around his ankle. He had tanned skin which made the prison stripes look brighter.

"My name is Free, fourth in command of With Hunter, you can call me Jack." He said sitting down.

"Nice to meet you Jack. Names Soul."

"Yeah Yeah we heard and I gotta say thank god someone got Joker away from that dick."

"So you guys knew?"

"Yeah but Joker wouldn't let us do anything."

"She didn't want you guys to get hurt." I mumbled.

"Yeah but hey I am happy for you man! Maka needs a guy like you to take care of her."

"Thanks man. But I didn't do anything. She killed him not me."

"But you didn't let her see that. So that makes you okay in my book. Now I got my woman to dance with." He said as a girl with snow white hair in a polka dot dress dragged him the dance floor. I chugged down the rest of my drink, relishing the burn of the liquid fire going down. Then two more weird people sat down next to him.

"My name is King, or Chrona. I don't know how to deal with Joker having a guy." The pink haired one said._ This a dude? Maybe a girl?_

"I am Koru, rank ten of the Spades class." The boy that looked no older than sixteen said.

"And the Spade class is?" I asked, Maka hadn't had time to give him a rundown of how her gang worked.

"Spade class is primarily for killing and fighting. Rank ten is the highest you can go before you become a Knight. A Knight is what King, Queen, Jack, and Ace are." Chrona said holding his arm.

"So what do the other classes do?" Great no I am getting a schooled by a sixteen year old. So uncool.

"Queen runs the Heart class; they are for infiltration and stealing. Ace runs Diamonds; they are like the doctors of the group. And Club class is for Intel gathering, they are run by Jack."

"Oh that is a good setup. So are guy's meisters?" Koru laughed.

"Chrona is a demon swordsman. I am a witch! We are made up of Witches, Humans, Weapons, and Meisters. So we balance each other."

Maka came over panting, guess the set was over. She grabbed a drink of a tray of a passing waiter. Downed it in one gulp and grabbed for another. She sat down with the drink in her hand.

"So you guys all right?"

"Yeah! I like Mister Soul!" Koru cheered and Chrona figited. Maka laughed, and for once it sounded real.

"Sorry about Queen, she doesn't like me most days." She said.

"Its cool, Koru was just teaching me about the gang dynamic. I gotta say it is really smart."

For most of the night, they sat and talked, every now and then someone would offer Maka or I a dance. We declined, I looked around seeing only Witch Hunter's here. Must be their bar.

"You okay Soul?" Maka asked grabbing another drink.

"Yeah ain't you had enough to drink yet?" I laughed. She swayed and giggled. Oh yeah, she was plastered. I looked at everyone; they were all either passed out or on their way to. His watch read 1:05. I got up and helped Maka walk to my bike. She wobbled a little and almost knocked her head against the door. When we got home she was still swaying and giggling. Getting her up the stairs was a hassle, since she was in high heels. He got her into the bedroom and almost to the bed when he tripped and landed on top of her on the bed.

She blushed, although whether it was from her being drunk or not, he didn't know. He started to move when she snaked her arms around his neck.

"Hey Soul why you want me?" she slurred.

"Cuz' your beautiful, and there is something about you that is irresistible." I said kissing her. They spent the entire night kissing and other adult type things.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul awoke in his bed with a throbbing head ache. Note to self do not mix Vodka and Schnapps again. Soul attempted to get up when he felt a slight pressure on his chest and shoulder. There lying asleep, as naked as he, was a small girl with ashy blonde hair. He settled back down, wrapping his arms around her lithe frame. He held his face to her hair and breathed her scent, one of lilies and lavender. He lay there for a long while, intoxicating himself on her. She groaned and looked up at him.

"Good morning Angel." I said stealing another kiss, which seemed to be just the thing to jolt her out the daze she was in. She blushed, sitting up with a squeak. The sudden movements cause the sheet that was around her chest to fall. Giving me a very nice view of her breasts that I was dying to taste again. She apparently had a hangover as she fell right back onto the bed.

"Something wrong?" I smirked

"Make….the r-room….stop moving…." She whined.

I laughed, flipping her onto her back and pinning her to the bed. I kissed her and for once she actually kissed him back. Soul growled at the taste of her, even if he was damned he would have this piece of heaven. Anyone else be damned. At least he would like to until a maid came in with a tray of breakfast, one that ended up all over the floor as the maid saw us.

"I am so terribly sorry Mast Evans!" she said as she cleaned the mess and efficiently ran out of the room. Maka groaned in embarrassment as I sighed. So much for a morning roll in the hay, he thought irritated. He helped Maka up, still wobbly from the hangover. Somehow they managed to get to the dining room where Black Star was making a nuisance of himself as always.

"YAHOO! I AM THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!"

Maka and I both let out a pained hiss, one day Soul was going to forget that he liked his friend. Maka threw a book at him upon entering the dining room, effectively shutting him up. Maka popped two aspirin and downed a glass of water. With Black Star out cold, it was a quiet morning. Only fate was a fickle woman who loved to wreak Soul's plans and peace.

"Sir, please! The master does not wish to be disturbed!" shouted a maid as a man who was almost identical to Soul stepped into the room. Dragging behind him a man Maka knew, one of her own members. Killik, a father of two who had trouble staying away from drugs. Maka felt her eyes grow wide and her stomach shrink.

"Soul, this guy was trying to buy drugs from me." Said the look-a-like.

"And why is that my problem?" Soul asked him.

"Because Blair will kill me if she finds out that I sold him anything. Which is why I brought him here to your girlfriend. Care to take a guess as to what he is on?"

Maka shook her head, she didn't have to. She knew he was hopelessly addicted to Black Blood. It was heroin, ecstasy, and LSD all rolled into one syringe. It was a hard drug to kick since it tended to stay in the system for weeks after a single dose. The withdrawals ranged from head pain to full blown seizures. Unfortunately this was going to be hard on Maka.

"Soul? Got a phone?" I sighed.

"Why?"

"Because if we take him off of it he will die, we keep him on it he will die. He is in the Spade class, it is King's call." She said draining any emotion from her face and voice. He tossed her his phone, apparently he answered on the first ring.

"It's Joker, I have Killik with me. Yeah he's on Black Blood again. It is your call. Okay I got it. Yeah I will take care of it. See ya." She said snapping the phone shut. She looked at Soul. He didn't miss the pained look in her eyes.

"He dies by bullet. King decrees it so." She said in a flat voice. Soul nodded; even he knew what that stuff did to you. One thing about it, you could kick it twice. But once you got back on it, you couldn't do it again. He died on it or trying to get off of it. No one survived three rehab sessions. Maka looked at the Soul look-a-like. He looked almost exactly like Soul did, but with red hair and amber eyes.

"Can you take care of it Oni? My girl had seen her fair share of death yesterday."

"Sure, for what it is worth I got the name of the dealer he got it from. It is Arachne."

"Thanks." Maka said as Oni dragged Killik out of the room. Soul got up and held her from behind the chair. Seemed fate wanted to fuck her over today. Soul took one look in her eyes, the events of the past few days weighed heavily in her glassy eyes. She looked like she didn't care, or maybe she was trying to shut off her emotions.

"Don't worry Maka, I will find Arachne, you don't have to do anything." She gave him a cold look that could freeze fire. She shook her head.

"No that bitch is mine." She said as she got up and walked back to our room. I sighed; guess work is going to have to wait today. Soul watched Maka come down the stairs dressed in a plaid skirt, combat boots, a black tube top, and white gloves. A gun strapped into her hip holster. I walked her to my car, she got in silently. The SUV held me, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, and Liz.

Maka stared out the window thinking what she was going to do to Arachne. She didn't have to think very hard. She knew it. She would shoot Arachne's knees, and fill a large syringe with Black Blood and give it to her. Killing her in the most violent overdose known to man. Maka smiled at the thought. An insane smile, insanity that showed her life and how loose her grip on sanity was. Black Star was the first out of the car with Tsubaki already changed into her chain scythe form. Kid followed with the twin pistols Liz and Patty had become. We stood outside Arachne's door, Kid was about to kick the door in when he suddenly started gushing blood.

"It's asymmetrical! Scum! Garbage!" he yelled as her proceeded to shoot the door into oblivion.

Unlucky for Arachne, she was caught unaware and was nowhere near a weapon. Maka did as she planed, she shot her knees out. Arachne's screams sounded good to Maka. Maka knelt down in front of the sobbing heap on the floor that was the former witch. Maka grabbed her hair, dragging Arachne up to look at her.

"You cost me a very dear friend." She said. Arachne looked scared. Soul wanted to stop this, but he wouldn't stand in the way of revenge. As much as he didn't want her to be a killer like him, she needed this. He handed her a syringe filled with enough Black Blood to kill eight people. He held Arachne down as Maka put the needle into her skin. Half the syringe would have killed her, but Maka put one hundred and eighty milliliters into Arachne's blood stream.

Arachne coughed up blood, spitting it right in Maka's face. But she didn't seem to care. With black clothing it was hard to tell just how much blood got on her. Maka watched as Arachne writhed and screamed in pain, then moaned in utter pleasure. Arachne tried to grab the gun in her hip holster to shoot her. But she was so drugged and hallucinating that she didn't even know Maka had been standing since she took the empty needle out. Finally after an hour of cries and moaning Arachne stopped breathing. The pain of her final hour was good enough to make Maka smile.

"Black Star, make sure no cops investigate this. Come on Maka." Soul roughly grabbed her arm and led her out of Arachne's small apartment. He got her in the SUV and driving them back home, Soul kept staring at her the whole time. He hated to admit it, but the ruthlessness she just displayed was hot. The blood that painted her body only made it worse. She was fierce for someone who never before yesterday killed anyone. He drove into a nearby park, into one of the darker sections that no one ever went near. He parked the car and pulled Maka over on top of him. Claiming her lips with his own. And the way she kissed him, it was almost as if she though the same thing he did.

Maka groaned into Soul's mouth, the taste of him mixed with the smell of blood made her strangely aroused. With Soul there was no pretending. He knew what she was and didn't hate her for the fact that she had just killed someone in front of him. Twice now already. He pulled her into the back seat with her on top of him. Never once breaking his kiss. Yes they didn't have to pretend they were good Samaritans who would help just to help. That innocence had been taken from them, and right now, Maka didn't care.

All she wanted, all they wanted, was this feeling right now. So what if they ran gangs? So what if they killed? In this city, corpses were the norm and their words were absolute. A fleeting thought scared them both. How good it felt to have so much power over the life of everyone. But it was quickly pushed aside as Maka undid Soul's shirt. They spent hours in that park, rocking the van along with their world.

Soul sat in the back seat of his SUV naked with Maka laying her head in his lap. They were both too spent to do anything further than the four hours that they had been here. The stroked her hair, reveling in the feel of her. She was his more or less, as he was hers. While they both liked how things were, they knew fate was not kind enough to them to let it last. Maka sat up, sitting on his lap as she toyed with his hair. She kissed his neck as his cell phone rang.

"I am really starting to hate this thing." He growled. Flipping it open.

"Soul where are you! You remember the party is tonight right?" Kid's agitated tone hit him like a train. He groaned, yeah he had indeed forgotten.

"Alright Kid cool it. We will be there in a few, have Liz bring Maka's dress to my room along with my suit." He snapped it shut. Maka sighed. He stole a kiss before moving to put his clothes back on.

"Uh Soul we have a problem." she blushed.

"Yeah? Other than we are late."

"Yeah you were thinking of going through your bedroom window right?"

"Yes why?" dear god what now, he thought.

"Uh Soul you kinda ripped my under wear apart." She blushed even harder.

Great. Just great. His bedroom was on the second floor, with her having no underwear. Oh this was funny.

"Okay, so? I got it figured out." I said as I stepped on the gas once we were in our seats again. Breaking every speeding law known to man, we made it home in record time. I grabbed her hand as we ran to the back of the house. We were right below my bedroom window, perfect.

"Okay, wrap your legs around my waist. Your waist with my hips will keep anyone who might be lurking out here from seeing anything."

She blushed as she did just that, as soon as she was wound tightly around him, he jumped up. When he was half way to his window, he turned his arm into a scythe blade to dig into the wall. Suspended there he found a foot hold where he could jump up again. This time they came tumbling through the window of his room as Liz walked in with the dress. Liz made a mad dash for the bathroom, grabbing Maka on the way before she could catch her breath.

"Hey I am going down stairs, see you in a few." I called getting my suit put in place. He heard muffled okay's and ran down stairs trying to put his tie in the right spot.

Liz push Maka into a seat in the bathroom in front of a mirror and counter filled with makeup. Make up she didn't remember Tsubaki buying. Liz was busy applying foundation and blush. Talking quietly as she did so.

"So where were you and Soul? He is not usually so late." She asked and all I could do was blush.

"We, uh, got held up." I said.

"Oh my god! You are sleeping with him aren't you? I knew it!" she said placing a line of eye line on me. I groaned as the stick came very close to piercing my eye ball.

"No hold still, I am almost done promise." She said as she began to fiddle with my hair. For being in front of a mirror, I couldn't see how I looked. Not even when she rushed me into the bedroom and started to shove me into my dress. One that was about three sizes too small. The dress was pure black with a deep V neckline. But since Maka was slightly bigger than the dress, it held her breasts nicely and made a bra unnecessary. It also had a studded belt with a slit in the one side. Maka put on stockings and a smaller heel shoe so she wouldn't tower over him. Liz gave her one last look over before rushing her to the stairs.

"Remember, you can dance with someone besides Soul. But he won't like it so try to decline as nicely as you can. Okay? You're a decorative doll." She said as she motioned for Soul to look up. And for a moment Maka was frozen in fear.


	5. Chapter 5

For a few moments Maka was frozen in pure unadulterated terror. Even if she was the leader of one of the most notorious gangs in DeathCity, she never had to meet with any of the other leaders. And now here she was, trying not to trip down the overly long stair case, staring at the faces of all the criminal underground. Maka took Soul's outstretched hand as she neared the bottom. He gave her his best cocky grin.

"Don't worry, your doing great. Just try not to hurt anyone." He whispered in her ear. She blushed hard as she nodded. Soul snaked an arm around her waist to keep her close. He took her through the room introducing her to everyone there. She tried to remember all their names but after about fifty of them she gave up trying as her head began to pound. As Soul was introducing her to some drug lord, many men from different crime families approached them. Surrounded would be a better word.

"Evan's we need to talk." One of the older men said in a commanding tone. One nether Soul or Maka liked.

"I am trying to have a nice time with my girl, can it wait?" Soul whined.

"It's about Kishin, he broke out of jail." Guy number to said. _Kishin? That name sounds familiar._

"She can stay, she if a gang leader after all. Maybe she knows something." One of the boss's guards said. Soul sighed as he walked over to his office. His arm never leaving Maka's side. The office was huge. Decorated in European office wear, with ornate furnishings and wood so well polished you could use it as a mirror. Maka took a seat next to Soul and tried not to complain about how bored she was already.

"So Kishin broke out huh?" Soul said.

"Yeah, Miss Maka. Do you know anything about him?" Capone asked.

"Does he have an alias? And why are so worried about him anyway?" I asked. Soul smirked before answering.

"Here is a photo of him. Simply? He hates us, tried to kill all of us at one time or another." Soul handed her a photo. She couldn't help but smile. Yes she knew him alright.

"Do you find something amusing, girl?" one of the guards hissed. I laughed out loud.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." I giggled out, grabbing a glass of brandy.

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Because he is very loyal to his master, and wont do anything unless his master wills it so. Ergo you should be fine." I said smiling.

"And who is this master?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He is standing right behind you." I said grinning.

Sure enough the bosses all turned around to see their worst nightmare come to reality. Kishin was standing right behind them, his short black hair tied back into a ponytail. He stood with Masamune, Tsubaki's elder brother. They had swords strapped to their back along with chest, hip, thigh, and probably an ankle holster for their pistols. They rounded the table and knelt before me.

Soul could not believe what he was seeing; Kishin and Masamune were bowing to his girl. And she just sat there grinning like an idiot at them. So she has some aces up her sleeve, wonder why she never told me. _Oh yeah, cause she almost died twice in the past three fucking days._

"My Lady, have you been well?" Asked Masamune.

"Yes, thank you. And you two? I trust you are also well." Maka smiled back.

"Yes my Lady. We went to the estate to find you and your mother but the house was in such a state of disrepair. What has happened in our absence?" Kishin asked his head rising ever so slightly.

"Mother is dead. The estate burned." She said simply. Soul had a hard time finding words, as did the other crime bosses. Everyone was completely silent.

"And you father?" Kishin asked forcefully.

"Dead as well."

"Good riddance." Masamune spat.

"Now why don't you guys get up? We are friends here." She said they bowed their heads once more before rising and taking a guards position behind her. Finally Souls mouth seemed to work again. He leaned forwards, resting his chin on his hand.

"Care to explain Angel?" I said staring at her. She smiled as my brother Wes stood up.

"Allow me? Maka Inferno Albarn, daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn. Mother's maiden name Kami Marqui Kasakazaki. Daughter of the Kasakazaki Dojo Empire and the Inferno crime family." Wes finished reading from his ledger. Maka continued to smile.

"So if you're the Princess of a major crime family why are you running a gang?" asked Capone.

"Simple, I never had anything I didn't steal from someone else. So me and my Grandfather made an….arrangement. I take over Inferno if he dies, since he has no other heir's." she said in a bored tone.

Soul was speechless; he didn't know what to say. She had been keeping things from him, or maybe not from him. Maybe the old man disowned her or something, either way; the guy forced his girl to suffer with her dick of a father. If Soul didn't have the leash on his temper, the guy and his whole organization would come crumbling down. Soul smirked.

"Well gentlemen and lady. I believe we are done here." Soul said in his best dismissive tone.

"I think not! Kishin killed many of my men, and I want revenge for it." Spat Capone.

"Really now? Can't you just get over it and enjoy the party?" Maka said standing.

"You be quite whore! I know all about you and your many partners." Capone sneered.

"You dare call her Ladyship such?" Kishin stepped forward a hand on his gun.

"Chill Asura, I am sure he didn't mean it. Right? Mr. Capone?" Maka said.

"Oh I think he meant it Angel. Asura, I will handle Mr. Capone's crew, feel free to do with him as you wish. The rest of you need to go enjoy the party." I said.

Sure enough they all left Capone too sit there and die. Masamune and Asura stepped forward and dragged Capone kicking and screaming out of my house. I looked at Maka; she had a feeling of Pride in her eyes. I flipped her around, pinning her to the table top and kissing her hungrily.

"Why do I get the feeling you never liked Capone?" I asked nipping at her neck.

"He was driving the car that killed my mother." She moaned.

"That's not all is there? You had too much hate in your eyes for that." I said moving her dress to reveal her bare breasts. She moaned as I kneaded one.

"Mother sent Asura and Masamune on a job, he kidnapped me. I have no memory of my mother before she died." She said like she didn't even care. It made me stop cold, like a bucket of ice water just got dumped on me. I looked her in the eyes while cupping her face. I kissed her feverishly.

"I promise you, no one will ever hurt you again. You are _my_ Angel. Even if I have to bathe in the blood of everyone, I will do it for you and you alone. So stay by my side, and save me from the madness and bloody guilt." I said kissing her again.

"I love you Soul. Blood, death, and madness. Just don't cheat on me." She said with a glassy look in her eyes. I smirked.

"As I love you. And I must say that little power trip you just pulled on those bastards gave me one hell of a hard on." She laughed.

"Guess we will have to do something about that." She said kissing me.

Hours later the party was over and all the crime bosses headed back to their homes. Masamune and Asura had come back, looking for Maka.

"Master Soul!" Asura called.

"No need for master, just Soul is fine." I said irritated. Maka was waiting naked for him in his room, and now these guys were keeping him from her.

"You are Master Soul as you are with her Ladyship." Masamune said anxiously.

"Let me guess you guys want to make sure I don't hurt her right?" I sighed. "No worries guys, I intend to keep her by my side until she gets rid of me." And with that I walked off. Lying on my bed asleep was Maka; the silk sheets showed her curves nicely. She looked so peaceful that I decided not to wake her as I climbed into bed with her after stripping myself. No sooner had I gotten comfortable, she snuggled up closer to me. Laying her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her. Settling into sleep as I breathed her scent in.

I had been asleep for a while when I heard Maka scream. I bolted upright to find Maka being held at gun point by a man whose face I couldn't see. One of the other guys came up to me, aiming his gun at me.

"Don't worry Maka, I will find you!" I shouted an instant before the but of the gun slammed into my head.


	6. Chapter 6

Maka came awake from the chloroform the guys had used to keep her knocked out to kidnap her. She found herself chained to a bed. Thankfully she had some clothing on. A white dress that was sheer enough it may as well not be there. She had a blindfold on with a makeshift gag in her mouth. There was movement nearby, perhaps the guys who took her. Maybe it was Soul coming to rescue her. She laughed at that. The great Joker of Witch Hunter had been reduced nearly to a weak girl by one guy. She heard a door open and shut.

"Don't start screaming. I am here to give you water." The deep voice said as he removed the gag to give me a drink."

"Where am I?" I asked before he replaced the gag.

"Don't fight them too much. It will go better for you that way." He said. Someone else opened the door. Pushing someone out of the way.

"Comfy are we Princess? Good, because the fun is about to start." Someone laughed.

They tore away the only thing I had to keep myself covered. I felt the sting of a knife cutting across my stomach. The bite of the knife continued until the cuts reached all over my body. I stayed silent; who ever had me didn't like it much. He hit me enough to force a groan. I didn't fight, until someone climbed on top of me. I panicked and fought as much as I could. The true torture was living my life before Soul had gone against common sense and saved me.

Soul came awake as a bucket of ice water was dumped on him. Masamune, Black Star, Kid, and Asura were standing over me. Black Star held the no empty bucket under his arm. I blinked a few times, trying to remember what had just happened. I touched my head, wiping away the blood that clung there. I jumped up trying to get dressed through the dizziness that threatened to consume me.

"Maka has been taken. I want her found!" I yelled. Black Star stayed behind as the others went to carry out my orders. I punched the closet door to relieve some of my anger. Black Star stayed with me as we rode around looking for anyone who had any information. I flipped open my phone and dialed Kid's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Anything?" I snapped.

"Yeah, we found her. Sh-she is in bad shape." Kid said. My whole body went numb. Kid gave me directions to where he was.

Kid was waiting with someone who kept looking around nervously. Maka had been gone for two days. That was how long I was out cold; I almost wanted to kill Kid for not getting to me sooner.

"Soul this is Kazu, twin to Koru. Tell him what you told me." Kid said.

"Miss Maka is being held by Saturn. They did terrible things to her." The kid said, the bruises on his face fresh. I cursed; Saturn was a gang that he had clashed with quite a few times. I pulled out my gun. Everyone did the same.

"Thanks kid, I will take you to your brother after this. Find Maka and kill anyone who gets in your way." I ordered.

We broke in the back door met with gunfire. We mowed them down easily. They weren't expecting us, so they were no where near their weapons. Kazu stayed behind me, guiding me to Maka. After I split from the rest of my gang, I could still hear the guns not too far away. Kazu stopped at a door at the end of a hallway on the topmost floor. I busted it open to find my girl chained to a bed. Cuts and bruises everywhere, she was in bad shape. I shot out the chains on her hands and feet. I picked her up as gently as I could, removing the blindfold and gag. She looked at me with a glassy look in her eyes. Kazu followed me out, and rode with me as I sped to Stein's. As usual he answered at the first knock. I didn't bother to wait for an invitation. I pushed past him and brought her to the metal table in the back of his house where he had brought her the first night they met. Stein took one look and cursed.

He got to work, Maka's screams echoed in my ears as I did my best to gently hold her there. Kazu, who had been watching, lost what lunch he had in the sink. Finally Maka passed out from the pain and I was free to wash my hands. But I didn't move, I just sat there next to her holding her hand. Stein gagged. My head snapped up in an instant.

"It's bad Soul. They gave her Black Blood." He croaked. I went cold at those words. I looked at my Angel. My perfect angel, so broken, lies on the cold metal table.

"Keep her alive Stein. I have business." I said as I took Kazu's hand and put him in my black SUV. I drove him to my home, setting him on the couch. I called Koru and told him his twin brother was here. I left them alone and went to my room, a full bottle of vodka in his hands. I drank half the bottle before coming up for air. I dialed my phone again.

"What do you want?" Asked a feminine voice.

"The usual. I am in my room." I said hanging up.

I kept drinking until Eruka arrived with her metal briefcase. She set it down on my desk and got out her tattoo gun. I sat back in the desk chair and flipped the light on. She got working on my new tattoo, Maka's name over my heart. Kid walked in dragging a man with him to push him roughly to the floor. Eruka finished my tattoo, I have twelve in all.

"This is the guy who ordered the hit on Maka." Kid snarled. I smiled.

"So you like to see people suffer? Then you have come to the right place. Kid, show him where we keep guests like him." I laughed. Kid dragged him off. I thanked Eruka as she left. I continued drinking until I passed out.

I was dreaming but I wished it was true, Maka was laying beside me. She was whole and safe. She laughed without pain, no glassy look of drugs. Soul growled at his phone as it started going off. It was Stein. I answered, hoping I was dreaming and that Maka was okay.

"It seems that they gave her enough to get her high. She seems to be fine, she is conscious if you want to come get her." He said. I snapped the phone shut and almost ran out the door with no shirt on. Once I had my shirt and shoes on I bolted out of the door. I reached Stein's in no time, or maybe I was too distracted to pay attention to the time. She was laying in one of Stein's extra beds. She looked whole save for the horrible twitching she was doing.

"Soul….You came….For me…" She breathed. I ran to her and held her against me.

"I told you I would. I will always come for you." I choked out. She started twitching again. I grabbed a cloth from a bowl of cold water next to her and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"K-Kazu…Where..?" she asked in her broken, trembling speech. A side affect from a Black Blood induced fever, one that won't break until it was completely out of her system.

"He's safe. I called Koru and they are waiting at our house." She smiled when I said that.

"Good…He's been…missing…for years…."

"How long Stein?" I growled. He took a drag off of his cigarette while adjusting the bolt in his head.

"I gave her enough adrenaline to help. Since I have to apply it in doses, perhaps a week."

I sighed; it was the best anyone could hope for. My phone vibrated a text from Black Star. He was making sure our "guest" as comfortable. I texted him back saying that he needed to be as comfortable as if he had treated Tsubaki like that. And I swore I heard that bastard scream all the way here. A smile curved my lips; Maka looked at me and smiled. Her eyes then rolled into the back of her head as she fell unconscious. I held her hand as she slept. I didn't leave her once in that week when she could scarcely remember what happened the day before.

Black Star called me on the fourth day, letting me know that our guest was dead and he had suffered greatly before leaving. I smiled at that then laughed. I was changing and I didn't know into what. I was relishing in my imagination at how that guy screamed like a little girl and begged for his life. I looked at Maka and remembered how she looked that day we took out Arachne. She was so ruthless; she had committed torture and then murder. How hot she looked with Arachne's blood on her, clinging to her as if it never wanted to leave. We were gang leaders, strangers to peace and happiness. And honestly? Soul would rather be with the gang mayhem and murder than the fake peace police give.

Sure there would always be a target on their backs, but then there was one on everybody. Soul jumped in surprise when Maka dragged him into bed with her and kissed him feverishly.

He kissed her as hungrily as she kissed him. He matched her stroke for stroke and she began to pry his clothes off. Slowly, one piece at a time. She wasn't well and he shouldn't do this, but with her running her tongue along his neck. God he didn't want to stop her. And he didn't, not even after four rounds.


	7. Chapter 7

After Maka woke up, she became enraged. She wanted to use our combined strength to push all gangs and the drugs out of the city. Within a year, we were the only gang left in Death City. The police tried to catch us but since we hid every illegal thing, no one could pin anything on us. Maka and I have been married for six months with a set of twins on the way. Kid had yet to marry Liz or Patty. Something about not being symmetrical. Tsubaki and Black Star recently got married and they also have a child on the way. Here in Death City, gangs became the police. Murder and Mayhem turned to peace, and no one got in our way. Everything and everyone was happy and prospered. Maka stood facing the sunset with a hand gently circling her stomach.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it. My warrior, my wife gave me strength when i thought i would crumble under the weight of my guilt. Later our Gang was run by our kids and they kept up the code we had set for them. No gang or drug would tarnish their home. None had ever dared to go up against us. From there the world inside the city walls was peace, and so we lived happily ever after.


End file.
